Joey and Lauren- Unknown
by Rockroxy45
Summary: Joey and Lauren meet in America and get together not knowing they are cousins! What will happen when they do find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Joey decides to go on holiday!**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

"I am in a holiday mood!" I told Alice as I walked into the kitchen.

"Is the holiday mood the same as being drunk?" She was right! I was drunk but only a little bit and so was she!

"No, I want to go and meet the girl of my dreams!"

"You go do that Joey! Where you thinking of going?"

"America!"

"Ok, send me a post card when you get there, I will be finding Dad!"

"Do you seriously care about that idiot that always used to beat up mum?"

"But people deserve second chances! And he might have changed!"

"Yeah, Might! I am going to go and pack!"

"Ok!" Alice shouted. I went into my room, packed and booked the flights. I was really going! I said goodbye and got on the next flight, still a little bit drunk. And I was in America just like that.

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

Me and Edward were just chilling out when this hot guy came over to us and I think he was slightly drunk.

"Hi! Are you new here?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah!" He had a London ascent.

"Hey, Lauren it is one for you!" Edward walked off with his mates and I was left with this guy.

"Hi, I'm Joey Branning!"

"Hey, are you related to me?"

"I don't think so! Why?" He asked me.

"Because my name is Lauren Branning!"

"Ha! So do you have a boyfriend?" He was very keen.

"No, do you?" He looked at me strangely. "I mean have a girlfriend!" He came and sat next to me.

"No!"

"Well, you only live once!" And I kissed him on the cheek.

"You're hot!" I whispered in his ear.

"You're sexy!" He whispered back. And a couple of weeks later we were going out.

* * *

**So what will happen in there relationship? And will Edward get involved? Pls review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Will Lauren make the right decision and not take drugs?**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

I love Lauren! Ok, so I was drunk when we first met but now I have got to know her, I love her even more! I keep on thinking that us having the same surname is a coincidence but I keep on thinking it could be something more. Me, Lauren, Edward and some other people were just hanging out when my phone went off. It was Alice.

"Hi!" Alice said, sounding really happy.

"Hi…"

"Guess what? I found Dad!" I suddenly felt anger run through my body. I did not reply.

"Don't worry, I told you he would have changed and he has!"

"Well, don't come running to me when it all goes wrong!" I put the phone down and returned to the group.

"Come on Lauren, just one?" Edward said to Lauren, offering her a cigarette.

"What's going on?" They all completely ignored me.

"Lauren! One! For me?" Edward was shouting at Lauren pushing the cigarette into her hand. Lauren was not saying anything. Lauren fiddled with the cigarette then lifted it to her mouth. I could not believe she was doing this. I tried to stop her and take away the cigarette but she just snatched it back. I dragged her away from everyone else.

"Do you really want to do this, eh? People get addicted to these things!"

"I won't! It is only drugs!" She shouted back to me.

"Drugs! How do you know you won't get addicted?" She was about to smoke it so I went to grab it but she moved her hand out of the way and slapped me. I wasn't sure if I deserved it. She went over to the others and took the lighter. I was too slow to stop her! I went over and took it out of her mouth; she tried to take it back but I did not let go.

"Lauren Branning!" Someone shouted, we both turned round to see the person Lauren was staying with. I didn't even know who they were.

"I hate you, if you come anywhere near me ever again, I will kill you!" She pushed me and went over to the person who shouted her name and the next thing I knew was that she was back in London with no goodbye!

* * *

**Will they get back together! Review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Will Joey come back for Lauren?**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I have been back it Walford for a year and nothing from Joey, like I would want to hear from him! Mum has cancer and I don't want to spend what could be my last Christmas with her thinking about Joey. Everyone was coming round ours for Christmas dinner. Me and Abi were helping Dad in the kitchen when the door went.

"Go and answer that will you." Dad asked me.

"Why me?"

"Because you are being lazy!" I got up and opened the door. I thought it would be Joey but it wasn't, it was Jack. I took him into the kitchen to help Dad and do whatever he does. More people started coming and I had to answer the door every time, not Abi, me! Eventually, everyone got here and they were sitting around the massive table when the door went again. This time Carol answered the door.

"It's for you, Lauren." Carol told me. I got up and went to the door. I knew who it would be and I was right. He was standing there with some red roses and chocolates, the ones I don't like. He gave them to me and I gave the roses to Carol to put in some water then dragged Joey upstairs into my room. I chucked the chocolates onto my table. He could tell I didn't like them.

"I am trying!" He told me.

"15 months! I don't call that trying!" I answered back.

"I didn't know where you lived! How was I supposed to see you! You weren't answering my calls or texts. From my point of view I was the one trying and you weren't!"

"If it wasn't for you I still would be in America!"

"I was trying to stop you from taking drugs! Now I wish that I didn't care and you were a druggie because I don't care anymore!" He went to walk out but I stopped him.

"Don't think you are getting out of this that easily! Why now?"

"My sister is having Christmas with her Dad and the only person I wanted to spend Christmas with was you."

"But I thought he was your dad too?"

"He is… I just don't like the fact that a woman beating…" He swore under his breath. "Is my father. So… while she is enjoying a Branning meal I am going to enjoy another Branning meal with you!"

"You think my parents will except you just like that?"

"Well… who wouldn't?" I looked up and down him and he was right! He was wearing a tight shirt and jeans.

"Good point, but first…" I walked over to him and kissed him. We stood there kissing for a minute then we flopped onto my bed, still kissing. Suddenly, Abi walked into the room.

"Oh my god!" We both looked up at her. I got off Joey and went to speak to her.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her.

"Mum asked me to see what you were doing. Who's he?" Abi pointed at Joey.

"Oh, this is Joey." Joey got up and stood next to me.

"Are you together?" Abi asked me.

"Mind you own business!" I picked up the chocolates. "I will give you these if you forget what you just saw!" Abi took them off me.

"Done!" She went to put them on her bed then went downstairs.

"Sorry, my sister doesn't know what privacy is!" Joey laughed.

"Come on, let's meet your family." Joey and I walked down the stairs and into the front room. Before we got into the room we were greeted.

"Hello!" Mum said to him and he replied quietly I saw the males of my family give me some strange looks.

"This is…" Joey walked into the room.

"Joey?"

"How do you know who he is?"

"He's my brother!" Alice told me. I looked between Alice and Joey. We were cousins!

* * *

**How will they react? Review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- How will Joey, Lauren and their family react to the news that they are cousins?**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

I looked at Lauren, she was just as shocked as I was. I went to ask if there was anywhere we could talk privately but then _Derek_ spoke to me.

"You must have known you were cousins. It looks like you have been going out for a long time so don't tell me you thought it was just a coincidence that you have the same surname."

"Look, you don't even know me and your my Dad! You can't just start criticizing our relationship! We love each other and we don't care that we are cousins and neither should you!" I saw everyone nod at me, but the one person who didn't was Derek.

"Trust Lauren to sleep with her cousin." Derek said quietly.

"What you saying? Go on Derek, say it loud enough so everyone can hear!"

"Lauren is desperate!" I saw Lauren's face get angrier.

"I am not desperate! Me and Joey are in love!" Lauren corrected him.

"Love these days normally means good for sex!" I took my hand and hit him hard round the face.

"Joey!" Alice screamed at me while she helped Derek up.

"Oh, that's right is it? After all he has said you still believe he has changed! Well, don't come running to me when it all goes wrong, ok?" She just looked at me and continued to see if Derek was ok. Lauren held my hand because she knew I was angry and that was her way of calming me down.

"I think you better go." Someone said to me, I had no idea who they were until Lauren told her Dad to shut up and leave me alone so I guessed it was Max. I walked towards the door but Lauren stopped me from leaving.

"You don't have to go!"

"Look, I really don't want to stay anywhere near him! But it breaks my heart to not be with you. I have a flat in London, come and visit me, yeah?"

"Can't I come now? I really don't want to be near them either!"

"Yeah, do you want to get some stuff?" I pointed up the stairs, she nodded with a big smile on her face and about a minute later she came down with a bag of stuff.

"Come on then!" Lauren said.

"Where do you think you are going?" Max said as he saw Lauren come down the stairs.

"I am going to stay with Joey for a while!" Lauren walked away from her Dad before he could answer back and we left the house. When we walked over to the car, a blonde haired girl walked over.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Where you going and who is sexy?" I felt my face go red so I took Lauren's bag of her to put it in the boot.

"This is Joey, my cousin, and I am going to stay with him for a bit."

"Why?"

"Because we are going out!"

"Oh, is that why you are staying with him, because your family don't like the idea you are sleeping with your cousin?"

"Yeah, and the fact he hates his father, Derek."

"Oh, when you coming back?"

"Don't know but I am sure Joey will be fine if you come and visit!" Lauren looked over to me.

"Yeah, I am fine with visitors!" I said as I opened the door for Lauren.

"Anyway, see ya soon!"

"See ya!" Lauren got in the car, I got in the other side and we just drove off.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have any idea we were cousins?"

"No." We both laughed and I don't know why but we just did.

"I am glad you came back!"

"So am I!" We both laughed again as we went off into our new lifes.

* * *

**So they have gone off to start a new life together! i cant think of anywhere else this story can go so i have ended it but pls read my other stories too!**


End file.
